


Cherry Kiss

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Genji Shimada, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo, Sick Character, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo ends up sick and Jesse needs someone to help take care of his boyfriend while he's at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of the new year!
> 
> And no, this was not a oneshot meant for the holidays, I just got sick for a few days and felt miserable so I wanted someone to suffer with me. Hanzo was chosen as the victim as it gave me a chance to write about punk Hanzo from the new Overwatch comic.
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched Star Wars: the Force Awakens then just a warning that this has major spoilers for it.

It started off as a small ache in the back of his throat. It was tiny, just the slightest bit of pressure to tell Hanzo that something wasn't agreeing with him. He didn't think anything of it at the time, just thought that maybe he annoyed the soft flesh in some way and that it would end after an hour or two. Hanzo was proved wrong when the ache grew harsher and an almost painful scratch accompanied everything that he swallowed. Liquids were still fine, but food didn't pass without his throat voicing its irritation by flaring with heat and pain. That made him think that what he had eaten for lunch was the problem so he went for something softer come dinner. It felt better on his throat despite the ever present scratchiness, and Hanzo thought everything would be back to normal come morning.

 

He had been wrong.

 

Hanzo thinks he should have seen it coming, what with the colder weather and negligence of his health these last few days thanks to his job becoming more hectic (after many customers kept showing up wanting holiday themed tattoos despite the parlor’s changing work hours for December). He'd been run ragged trying to get orders done and finish the many tattoos he was tasked with creating for people, and in the end, that proved to be Hanzo's downfall.

 

For a man who prided himself on his health, this was the worst way to wake up on a work day (and a _Monday_ on top of that). The scratchiness and heat in his throat from the day before tripled along with the pain, and it felt as though someone had taken their nails and raked them down the back of his esophagus. Liquids and soft foods no longer eased the soreness and only added to his misery. Coughing was just as painful even though the urge to do so was overwhelming. Even talking would make the pain flare, and by the time Hanzo had finished telling his boss that he'd have to stay home (reluctantly because while he didn't want to leave his co-workers to fend for themselves amongst the mobs of holiday drunks, McCree had won out in the end and forced him to call in sick), his throat was on fire and he needed something cold. Water had helped, but only for a short time as the pain soon overtook the soothing effects of the cold liquid.

 

It reminded Hanzo of the time he ate McCree's chili and couldn't feel much of anything after just a couple of bites, only the pain and heat are amplified this time.

 

That's why he now finds himself sulking on the couch with the recent Star Wars movie playing on the TV screen as McCree walks around inside the small kitchen of their apartment (deciding to play nurse since it's his day off and he doesn't want to see his boyfriend suffer). He can hear cabinets being opened and shut, the coffee pot being turned on to accompany the hum of the microwave, and the clinking of a utensil hitting a ceramic bowl. Hanzo isn't sure what he's in for when McCree finally decides to join him on the couch, but he's sure it would be better than simply sitting alone and in pain with nothing but a cherry throat lozenge to ease the heat. The Japanese man just sits in silence as he watches the characters Finn and Poe hug it out in front of the pilot's ship (and alright, _maybe_ he can see the so-called spark of romance between the two, as McCree likes to continuously point out) before attempting to clear his throat and wincing as the pain flares for the umpteenth time since he woke up. Rubbing his neck doesn't really sooth the heat, but Hanzo tries anyway as he breathes deeply, holding back a cough he knows will just make things worse.

 

McCree takes that as the motivation he needs to exit the kitchen and join the older man on the couch. A mug of hot tea is steaming in one hand while a bowl full of tomato soup does the same in the other, and they're set in front of Hanzo who frowns. Normally, he'd be all over the tea and soup since he feels rather hungry at the moment, but now with his throat acting the way it is, he's wary to attempt getting anything in his stomach. He sends McCree a pitiful stare that makes said man smile in sympathy and give a small kiss to the top of Hanzo's head. One of his big and rough hands brushes against the side of the older man's partially shaved head as he takes a seat on the couch and pulls Hanzo a little closer. Said man goes willingly, making no move to pick up either the tea or soup. McCree notices and frowns to himself as he sits up to grab the still steaming tea.

 

“Ya gotta get somethin’ in ya sweetheart. I know it hurts but the heat’ll help heal yer throat. Promise.” Hanzo grunts in response, wincing just slightly when the pain flares again, and takes the offered cup from McCree. It warms his hands and when he takes a sip, his insides are pleasantly warmed as well. The younger man wasn't lying when he said that the heat would help because even though swallowing the tea was a little painful, his throat felt slightly better and didn't give him hell. The soup was the next to be pushed his way, Hanzo gladly taking it this time after setting his drink back on the coffee table. McCree watches with a smile as the older man slowly sips spoonfuls of the tomato soup, taking the chance to quickly kiss Hanzo's cheek as a way of conveying how proud he is that the other man is eating something. Hanzo just pushes him away with an elbow, earning a chuckle as the arm around his shoulder tightens ever so slightly. They stay like that for the rest of the movie, Hanzo finishing both the soup and his tea long before Rey has found Luke on the island.

 

McCree gets up when the credits begin, taking the dishes to the kitchen so he can place them in the sink. He's back by Hanzo's side within a few seconds, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him close.

 

“Feel a little better darlin’?” The older man nods against him, making no attempt to try using his voice since both knew it would only make the pain worse. He receives another small kiss to the top of his head, so Hanzo softly jabs McCree in the side with his finger despite the blush. The other man just laughs at the small gesture, running his fingers through the silky, black hair as a way to sooth Hanzo. They continue to sit comfortably and silently together, even after the credits have long since stopped and the next movie provided by the channel has already begun (Mrs. Doubtfire from the looks of it, and the major difference between the seriousness of Star Wars and Robin Williams astounds Hanzo). Neither make any move to get up or even speak, and the Japanese man would stay like that forever if he could, but things do have to end at some point. The ending happens in the form of McCree asking another question that makes Hanzo frown.

 

“Should we call Genji and ask him ta come over?” Now with the moment broken, Hanzo raises his head to glare at the younger man. It wasn't that he was against calling Genji and spending time with his brother, there was just no reason to do so. The younger Shimada was busy with his own life and job, and the last thing Hanzo wanted was to get Genji sick and in turn, make him unable to work. The elder Shimada didn't see the point in calling his brother, and he must have conveyed that very well with just a look since McCree quickly tried to explain his reason for suggesting the idea.

 

“In case ya need help or somethin’ while I'm at work. I don't know how bad yer gonna get and I don't wanna leave ya all by yerself. I'm just tryin’ ta make sure ya get better sweet pea.” Hanzo already knew that, and it was something he was grateful for. He just didn't see why he needed someone to look after the older man when he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. And besides, if Hanzo did end up worse then there was always the option of going to the hospital or calling either Angela or Ana (but if he thought about it, Angela was currently in India while Ana only had basic knowledge about illnesses). But McCree had a point, and the very last thing Hanzo wanted to do was worry his boyfriend if something really did go wrong. Sighing (which seemed to be the only thing he could do without his throat flaring in pain too much), he nodded as a way of expressing his acceptance. The younger man smiled and gave Hanzo a quick kiss on the tip of his nose (the older man silently laughing a little because of it), and grabbed for his phone that was on the coffee table.

 

“Let's hope he won't be too mad about the drive over here if he does plan on comin’ over.” Hanzo rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, remembering all the times Genji complained about them living too far away even though he was the one who moved to the next state over. He watched as McCree speed-dialed his brother, just putting the phone to his ear when he spoke again.

 

“By the way darlin’, yer garglin’ salt water after I finish my talk with Genji.” The mention of the concoction made Hanzo blanch and attempt an escape to their room, only to be trapped as the younger man threw his entire body onto the other. The height difference proved to be superior to physical strength in the position they ended up in, and halfway through McCree's conversation with Genji, Hanzo resigned himself to his fate.

 

His payback for having to gargle the poison came in the form of making McCree sleep on the couch. Hanzo played it off as not wanting his boyfriend to get sick.

\-----

Genji had managed to arrive the next day just before McCree left for his job at the body shop, smirking evilly when given the information that his brother had completely lost his voice. The pain from the day before had dwindled to something more manageable, but the effects had proven to be the most annoying. Hanzo had woken up with a feeling that something was wrong, and he had been distraught to find out why when he couldn't even say good morning to McCree. He was going to have to go the day without saying a word, and the moment Genji found out, Hanzo knew there would be hell to pay once he got better. That smirk told him everything he needed to know, and the elder Shimada was already making plans to return the Christmas gift he still hadn't wrapped just to get back at his brother. Thankfully, Genji proved to be much more mature than he had been years prior to their leaving of the Shimada family to live their own lives, so he didn't make fun of Hanzo much. Just a few jabs here and there that the older man got over quickly.

 

They spent the entire day together, Genji making sure to follow McCree's orders of hot tea, salt water, and throat lozenges while all Hanzo could do was suffer silently. Most of the time was spent watching movies or old episodes of various shows that the two enjoyed. The elder Shimada had regained his voice sometime during the night, but kept silent in order to let his throat fully heal from the whole ordeal. He was almost back to full health by the time nine o'clock rolled around, and he and Genji had just finished watching an episode of NCIS. McCree wasn't due home until another hour, so that meant more time to watch more TV with his brother who was being suspiciously quiet. Yes, they were watching a show, but Genji hadn't given any comments whatsoever on what was playing on the screen. Hanzo wondered if something had happened, but he didn't want to pry unless the younger Shimada wanted to let him know that something was bothering him. He knew that if he asked then their was a chance of his brother explaining his silence, but privacy was always a big deal to Hanzo. If Genji wanted to talk about what was making him upset, then he would speak up (because he wasn't the type to be that stubborn, keep things bottled inside and not say anything to the older man no matter how horrendous it was).

 

His patience and knowledge of how the younger Shimada ticked paid off because after the episode ended, Genji spoke.

 

“Anija… do you think we made the right choice?” The question is familiar, one that Genji has asked on a few other separate occasions which means Hanzo isn't the least bit surprised by it. He doesn't have to ask his brother to elaborate, the question always being about whether or not they made the right decision in regards to leaving the Shimada family and company behind. Both brothers had wanted to find their own path and goals, not be forced to inherit a company whose dealings were sometimes more than questionable. It was mainly Hanzo who suggested they go their own ways while Genji went along with it because he also had a horrid feeling regarding their father's company. But it sometimes proved more than the man was willing to handle as he constantly questioned himself, and sometimes Hanzo, if they had done the right thing.

 

This was apparently another one of those moments. And despite the use the elder Shimada had regained over his voice, he chose to relay his reply through action. The older man's arm goes around Genji's shoulders and pulls, bringing his brother closer who doesn't fight against him in the least. The younger man's head ends up on Hanzo's shoulder, fingers running through dyed green hair as a way to sooth and calm. It works immediately, Genji becoming practically limp as the tension caused by his uncertainty drains away.

 

They stay in the same position for close to half an hour, no longer focused on the rerun playing on the television. When Genji feels he's been comforted enough, he pulls away and smiles at his brother.

 

“Thanks Hanzo.” Said man shrugs like it wasn't a big deal, but he also smiles. It only takes a few minutes before that smile is taken and replaced with a scowl at the younger man's next words.

 

“It is too bad you weren't born mute. You have become so much kinder than you really are this way.” Genji doesn't have time to dodge the swat to the back of his head, but he just laughs despite the new pain. Hanzo plays at being annoyed as he shifts his focus to the TV once again, but he's still able to maintain his poker face no matter how much he wants to smile.

 

Now with the moment over and done with, they go back to their previous activity of watching old episodes while Hanzo sucks on another cherry flavored lozenge. It isn't long before McCree returns to the apartment, a thin layer of snow covering his entire body. The brothers greet him respectively, Genji with a verbal greeting while Hanzo smiles warmly. The cowboy greets both Shimadas as he hangs his coat, walking behind the couch so he can bend down and place a small kiss on top of Hanzo's head.

 

“Feelin’ any better darlin’?” The older man nods as he laces their fingers together, not caring if his brother is making goofy faces and looking their way with heart eyes.

 

“Much better.” McCree smiles even wider at the voice and figuring it's worth the threat of also getting sick, he tilts the elder Shimada's head so he can kiss him on the lips. Hanzo's mouth tastes like the cherry cough drops he's been eating since getting sick, and McCree wonders if he'll end up tasting the same way in a day or two as he pointedly ignores the fake sounds of disgust coming from Genji.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to make this into a new AU of some kind but it's probably been done before.


End file.
